disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Sokwe
King Sokwe is a character that appears in ''The Lion Guard''. He makes his debut in "The Lost Gorillas". Role in the Series King Sokwe sends his two sons, Majinuni and Hafifu out to the Pride Lands, to deliver a message to King Simba as to whether or not he still agrees to a peace treaty between them. However, they forget his message, and the Lion Guard have to escort them home. When they arrive back home in Theluji Mountains, Sokwe is seemingly furious with his children for forgetting the message, forgetting their way home from the Pride Lands and for needing the Lion Guard's help in getting back home. He asks his children if they know what it means in a stern voice, and they respond that they do. With a look of austerity, King Sokwe turns around and grabs two small piles of snow with each hand. He turns to his children, exclaims 'Kuishi Ni Kucheka' and dumps each mound of snow on their heads, laughing. Hafifu and Majinuni are relieved, and start to laugh with him. King Sokwe explains to them that Kion has told him how he was saved by them, and that he is proud of them both. He goes on to say that they are true gorilla princes. Kion then reminds him that they still need to give a message to his father, and King Sokwe laughs. He notices that Bunga has a souvenir, a snowball. Kion asks if it's going to be a problem, and King Sokwe states that it isn't. In fact, he claims it to be 'perfect'. When Kion arrives home, he explains what happened to his father. He hesitates to give him the message at first but, when he does, Bunga throws the snowball onto Simba's head. Simba begins to laugh, stating that nobody delivers a peace message quite like King Sokwe. Relationships Family Majinuni and Hafifu Hafifu and Majinuni are the sons of Sowke, he sent them to give a message to Simba. However, they forget the message, and the Lion Guard is tasked with bringing them back to Sokwe to receive the message. Kion told Sokwe of a heroic act made by them, and Sokwe warmly expresses his pride for them, showing that he is proud of his boys. Friends Shujaa King Sokwe told Shujaa to help the Lion Guard with their cause in the Pride Lands. He appears to be on good terms with his troop member. However, he has slight disconfidence in him on account of him not thinking before he acts. Simba Simba and Sokwe are good friends they have a peace treaty together. Every wet season, he sends a message to confirm whether or not he still agrees to the peace. He always agrees with it every year. Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte And Ono When The Lion Guard brought Majinuni and Hafifu home from the Pridelands he becomes friends with all of the members in the guard. He likes how Bunga has a souvenir from their home. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Gorillas Category:Royalty Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:African characters Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:Adults